I'm the Fool
by Kid Coltrane the Eternal
Summary: In the wake of a fight, someone seeks solace and forgiveness from Iola Morton.
1. Default Chapter

Monologue

By: Kid Coltrane the Eternal

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters. A brilliant author created them a great many years ago. I just borrowed them.

This story is based on the Hardy Boys Casefiles series, set sometime after #69 Mayhem in Motion, which introduced the character of Vanessa Bender.

**                                       ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~**

Chapter 1 - I'm the Fool

I don't know why I'm sitting here talking to you like this. You don't even know me and, until today, I didn't even know you existed. I guess it's because you're the only person who'll listen to me right now. Boy did I make a mess of things.

I guess it's true that you only hurt the ones you love. God knows I've been hurt a few times by someone I thought loved me. But the pain that I caused him, I don't know if it'll ever go away and I was only hoping that you could help me wipe the hurt off his face and dry the tears he cries. You see, I'm the fool who's in love with the fool who's still in love with you.

I never even suspected anything at first. I thought I had his heart. He sure had mine, right from the beginning. I wasn't planning on falling in love, and especially not with him. He seemed so shallow, so vulgar, so rude. But his kindness, his sweetness, they changed my mind completely, the moment he spoke to me. He sure is special isn't he? But then you know that, even before we met that day you knew him, knew his heart, his soul, his very being. You must have known. And you knew his touch, his warm, gentle kisses and his soothing voice that reaches into you and draws down all defenses. I can't help but wonder if there's a special touch, a special kiss, a warm embrace that he saves just for you. I may never know now.

I didn't mean for it to happen, I mean, if he'd only told me, gave me a sign, mentioned you, I would have backed off, I would have – but it doesn't matter now. I think I've lost him for good and I wouldn't blame him one bit. I just, I got so mad when I found your picture in his wallet. Did you know he's been carrying it all this time? A picture of a dark-haired, radiant beauty and no picture of me. I flipped. I yelled at him, cursed him, tore your picture up and threw the pieces in his face. He knelt to pick them up and I cursed him some more. This was supposed to be my party and he was supposed to be my boyfriend. I got so mad I didn't notice the room go quiet, or see the shocked faces of his friends or the murderous eyes of his brother. And I didn't see your brother kneel beside Joe and help him gather up the pieces of your angelic face. As he straightened up, I told him that I wished he would just leave me and go be with you, if he loved you so much. He whispered in that broken-hearted voice of his that, sometimes, he wished he would too. Then he left so quietly, like mist drifting off the water or, even more so, like a ghost. Oh God, I hope he's all right. 

His brother went after him, calling his name frantically, and Callie, good old Callie, she came over and in no uncertain terms told me the whole story. My guests all left, leaving me to sit alone in the dimming sunlight and think about him. And you.

So, here I am, sobbing out my sad tale and almost wishing you could tell me everything would be alright, that he and his brother, and everyone else will forgive me. But I know you can't promise me anything. And even you can't promise me his love. I don't think even he can do that. Everyone misses you, you know, and I couldn't because I didn't even know you were gone. So I mourn for the love you left, his love, and pray that one day he'll be able to love me back the way I love him.

Rest in peace Iola Morton, and know that he still loves you and will always love you. I regret that we never met, because to have earned a love so strong you must have been someone well worth knowing.

**~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~**

A/N: This was inspired by a country song. I'm not sure who sings it and I don't know what it's called, but the chorus reminded me of Vanessa Bender and Joe. And once the idea got into my head, it wouldn't let go, demanding to be written, to the point that I stayed up until 4 in the morning to write it.

Updated A/N: Thanks to a very kind reviewer, I now know the song that inspired this story is "The Fool", sung by Lee Ann Womack. The lyrics are below:

**The Fool**

  
You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past  
  
Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

  



	2. Brotherly Love

Monologue

By: Kid Coltrane the Eternal

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters. A brilliant author created them a great many years ago. I just borrowed them.

This story is based on the Hardy Boys Casefiles series, set sometime after #69 Mayhem in Motion, which introduced the character of Vanessa Bender.

Responses to the reviews of the first chapter are at the end.

This chapter closely follows the previous one.

**                                       ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~**

Chapter 2 – Brotherly Love

I watched her here for a long time as I stood by the cemetery gates, not really wanting to intrude but still wanting to make sure she was all right. Callie had been pretty rough on her even though it really wasn't Vanessa's fault. After all, nobody had told her about the tragedy that had occurred almost a year ago that had taken your life. Beautiful, dark-haired Iola, Joe's girlfriend and … and my sister.

You were so young when you died, so young and so completely innocent of everything but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Innocent of everything but being involved with Joe Hardy. I guess that's finally what it comes down to, doesn't it? If you hadn't been with him…. But you were and, even though you were killed, I guess you wouldn't have had it any other way. And I guess I wouldn't have either. I mean, the way your face lit up when he arrived to pick you up for a date, the way you seemed to glow after he kissed you good-night, the way _he_ glowed. You two looked so good together, so young, so… innocent.

I blamed him for a long time and I think he blamed himself longer. If you hadn't … but hindsight's 20/20 and future predictions are vague at best. Callie always said it would end in heartache … I think she meant yours but that's not how it turned out.

God, Sis, she loves him so much she was crying at the grave of the girl she thinks still holds his heart. I wonder if he'll ever tell her that he carries your picture not as reminder of lost love, but as a reminder of the vengeance he swore against the people responsible for your death. A reminder that he fights everyday to prevent others from dealing with the same tragedy. I know him, Sis, I know that he keeps her picture where he needs it most. Did she ever see those pictures on his locker door, the ones he says he keeps there to help him make it through the school day? Or the one hidden deep within his locker to cheer him up when he's especially blue? I bet he never showed them to her, but I know about them, I know about them and the pictures he has plastered on his gym locker to give him good luck before a big game. Oh Sis, why doesn't he just tell her?

I guess I know why. He could never tell her, never admit to himself that she means so much. But I know. That's why he keeps one special picture in his jacket pocket, so close to his heart. I know all about it, kiddo, but I can't ever tell. But please help him, Sis, he needs to tell her before he loses another to that car bomb, too.

**                                       ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~**

A/N: I'm sorry this is out so long after the first part. Even though it was initially written at the same time as the previous chapter, this one went through a few transitions before it was ready to be unveiled.

**Review Responses:**

**poisnonivy**** – **I was very excited to read your review, sinceyou were my first reviewer.I'm really glad you like this. As for where I'm going with it, there's no real destination in mind thus far, just a very general direction. 

**cutiepie**** – **Thanks for that very enthusiastic review!I thought it ended well too, but apparently my muses thought there was still more to be written. Unfortunately I did not get your e-mail. Could you send it again?

**Allie351– **Nope, not that song. Although, that mightfit in with the story. Hmmmmm. I'm glad you liked this. I'm not sure how much farther I'll go, but we'll see.

**anoynmous**** 327 – **It's really kind of sad that they never mention how Vanessa found out about Iola (at least, none of the books I've read have mentioned it). I'm actually torn between the two of them. On the one hand, Iola is the original, dating back to about 1929. That's a really long relationship! But Vanessa is growing on me. She's feisty enough to keep Joe under control. Anyway, as for continuing, I guess this is your answer!

**halo_ - **Thanks for reviewing! Praiseis the life-blood of a fanfiction writer. That's something I never realized until I actually posted something!

**Sita**** – **Thanks for clearing up the mystery!

**Alternate][Seraph – **Yeah, I found it interesting too that they neverreally explained how Vanessa felt about Iola.And thank you so much for your **_very_** kind review. I always like hearing that people enjoy what I write.

**Topanga Jo Austin** – I apologize. It occurred to me later that I probably should have stated at the beginning that this was based on the 'Casefiles' series, and not on the original series, and at the beginning of the Casefiles, Iola was killed by a car bomb. I'm glad you liked the story though!

  



End file.
